Apprends moi
by kelloche83
Summary: Ciel cauchemarde à cause de nouvelles fantastiques qu'il lit. Sebastian décide de les remplacer par des romantiques. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Ciel vis-à-vis de ce sentiment qu'il dit ne pas ressentir ? Résumé nul, mais l'histoire sera mieux, enfin j'espère !


Salut tout le monde ! Voici la première fiction que je poste sur ! Wouhou je suis toute excitée ! Hum, bref, ce premier chapitre est cours, il a même pas de nom, mais c'est surtout pour mettre dans l'ambiance on va dire. J'espère vraiment que y'a des gens à qui ça va plaire. Au fait, Ciel a 14 ans dans la fic ._.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

-PDV Ciel-

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ma respiration est saccadée, j'ai du mal à respirer, je dégouline de sueur. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce cauchemar. Il me hante depuis cette nuit, celle où tout à basculer, où j'ai perdu tous mes rêves... Peut-être que le jour où j'aurais enfin eu ma vengeance, je ne ferais plus ce cauchemar... Ah non c'est vrai... Quand ma vengeance aura été faite, Sebastian dévorera mon âme... Mais je ne regrette rien, alors là non ! Mais ça va faire tellement longtemps, 4 ans qui m'ont paru être une éternité, que je l'attends, cette vengeance... Je m'en suis presque attaché à mon majordome... Rah mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ! Je deviens fou ! Je m'arrête de penser à ça... Tout va bien.

Je balaye la pièce du regard. _(Sans blague, comme si Ciel allait prendre un balai ._. __*imagine la scène* x'DD)_

De faibles rayons de soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux. Ce qui veut dire que la journée est peu avancée... Je dirais qu'il est pas loin de 7 heures. Je me rallonge dans mon lit, aux draps sentant la transpiration, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai vécu pire. Que c'est humiliant pour un compte tel que moi... Mais bon, maintenant je suis un ''Noble du mal''. C'est comme si je portais un masque sans aucune expression, sans aucun sentiment. Même si au fond j'ai... Peur, en quelque sorte. Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais. C'est rabaissant. Et puis je ne veux pas que l'on ai pitié de moi... Surtout pas !

Je me suis forgé un caractère, une carapace.. Une carapace dont seul ce démon peut voir au travers... Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand même... Toujours avec ce sourire... N'empêche que...

_Cette corneille... On dirait qu'elle me nargue... Elle vole au dessus de ma tête..._

_«Ce que l'on a perdu ne revient jamais.»_

_Plus jamais... Nevermore..._

_Je flotte..._

_Une forme bizarre approche sa main de moi !_

Le pistolet qui été posé sur ma table de chevet est désormais entre mes mains. Pointé sur mon majordome, qui est penché au-dessus de moi. Sa tête est proche de la mienne. Beaucoup trop proche.

**- Haa... Haa... Recules ! Et ne me t-touches pas !**

**- Hé bien... Qu'avez-vous lu pour vous mettre dans cet état, cette fois-ci ? **Il avait dit ça avec facilité, ma foi, il y était habitué maintenant. Il se relève et me sourit.

**- Ha... Une histoire fantastique...** répondis-je, rassuré et en montrant le livre contenant l'histoire en question.

Il me sert mon Milk Tea et fait quelques pas, jusqu'à atteindre les rideaux.

**- Si toutes les histoires fantastiques que vous lisez vous font faire des cauchemars, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de les enlever de votre bibliothèque et les remplacer par des histoires romantiques. **Dit-il, tout en tirant le rideau si bien que je n'avais pas entendu son dernier mot.

Enfin, j'espérais surtout ne pas avoir entendu son dernier mot. Je m'étouffais avec mon thé.

**- T-tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris... **demandais-je, tout en suffoquant, dû à mon thé mal passé, que je reposais d'ailleurs.

**- Je disais que j'allais remplacer vos histoires, qui sont fantastiques, par des romantiques. **Répétât-il, tout en se retournant vers moi, le même sourire que d'habitude collé aux lèvres.

Il l'avait redit. Ça y est je vais être condamné à lire des trucs puants la niaiserie... Ah ! Mais je me trompe peut-être. Je lui pose donc la question qui pourra encore changé ma vie. _(Il a de l'espoir là ._.)_

**- Hum... Quand tu dis 'romantiques'... Tu parles du style ou...**

**- Non non. Je parle bien de romance, ou d'amour si vous préférez.**

Là, tous mes espoirs s'effondrent. Peut-être que j'ai encore une idée !

**- Sebastian, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire lire des trucs pareils.** **C'est un ordre.** **Et tu dois m'obéir.** J'avais annoncé ça avec un graaaand sourire.

**- C'est en tant que précepteur, et non en tant que majordome que je vous parle. **Certifie-t-il.

**- Mais... Nan Sebastian fait pas ça ! La honte ! Imagines que... Imagines qu'Elizabeth vienne dans ma bibliothèque et qu'elle voie tous ces livres ! Elle me lâcherait même plus, déjà qu'elle est assez collante comme ça !**

**- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être encore plus drôle. Finalement je vais vraiment faire ce que j'ai dis. **Son sourire s'était agrandit.

**- Comment ça, ''Finalement'' ? **Demandais-je, appréhendant la réponse.

**- Hé bien, je n'ai jamais dis que je mettrais vraiment toutes ses histoires romantiques dans votre bibliothèque, j'ai dis ''Si vous continuez à faire des cauchemars à cause des histoires fantastiques''. **avoua-t-il.

**- En fait... J'me suis fait avoir... **je me ratatinais dans mon lit.

J'étais prêt à me décomposer là, ça y est... Par pitié, là tout ce que je veux, c'est une tombe...

**- Tsss...** Je pestais comme un chat en colère.

**- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état pour si peu. Au moins vous en apprendrez plus sur ce sentiment qui ne semble pas vous touchez. Et vous saurez peut-être vous occupez d'Elizabeth... Ou au moins vous saurez la comprendre.**

**- Parce qu'il te touche ce sentiment peut-être ? **rétorquais**-**je, la mine désespérée et avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

**- Vous savez très bien que non.**

Je sais pas pourquoi mais** s**a réponse me fit comme l'effet d'un bain d'eau froide. Enfin c'est vrai je le savais, en même temps un démon ne s'intéresse pas aux mêmes choses qu'un humain. Mais là ça me fit comme un pincement au cœur. Je deviens vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais même pas que Sebastian m'avait déjà changé.

Je me levais ensuite paresseusement, traversais le couloir, saluant au passage Maylene qui avait encore sûrement cirer au lieu de vernir la rampe de l'escalier, vu comment elle se tortillait nerveusement, et vu comment elle essayait de le cacher. Vraiment, dans ce manoir, ils me prennent tous pour un idiot ou quoi ?

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plus ce petit début ?

Alors j'avoue m'être aidé du tome 3 de Kuro' pour le cauchemar et tout ._. (Pas taper, pas taper !) En fait je vais m'aider de l'anime et du manga pour écrire cette fic' ^-^'''

Bon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait de fautes d'orthographes ou de conjugaisons...

Et si vous avez des conseils pour que je m'améliore, donnez les moiiii T.T Je débute donc c'est dur...

Bref, n'hésitez SURTOUT PAS à mettre des reviews, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ^^ Et puis peut-être que vous pourrez me donner des idées. Enfin j'en ai mais peut-être que vous m'inspirerez ^o^

Je continuerais cette fiction seulement si je vois qu'il y a un minimum de personnes qui s'y intéressent... Sinon bah bye bye ! x)

Allez, bisous, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, ce début ! ^0^


End file.
